Dragons of Ice, Fire and Prophecy
by Zeffairan
Summary: "A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing" Maester Aemon and "The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives" Lord Eddard Stark, words that hold as much meaning as "Fire and Blood" and "Winter is Coming." But what happens when the Lone Dragon saves the Wolf from the Lions? M for Language and possible future scenes, got to stay true to the show.
1. Prologue

**Dragons of Ice, Fire and Prophecy**

**Prologue **

The world went quiet to Eddard Stark, save for the heavy sound of his breath. He knew it was the end, his final act was to lie once again, although this time, he lied about Joffrey Waters being the true born son of Robert Baratheon. As Ilyn Payne drew Ice from its wolf fur sheath, Ned saw images from his life. Him leaving Winterfell to be fostered at the Eyrie, marrying Catelyn at Riverrun, finding Ser Jamie Lannister sitting on the Iron Throne with the Mad King lying dead at his feet, seeing Robb for the first time, Sansa's birth, Arya's birth, Bran's birth, Rickon's birth and finally seeing Lyanna on her death bed whispering the name of her child, "His name, is Aegon Targaryen."

Ned knew that his time was up, he whispered, "I'm sorry Lyanna," and closed his eyes, still the only sound that he could hear was his own breathing, when something else entered his silent bubble.

A loud screech could be heard, Ned lifted his head to see something blocking out the sun, after his eyes got used to the light, he could see that it was a pitch black dragon, and on its back, sat a man, he wore black and red armour with a blood red cape and a dragon head helm, in his hand a hand and a half longsword, then another sound entered Ned's silent bubble, a single word, spoken in High Valyrian.

"Dracarys."

The Dragon opened its large cavern for a mouth and an inferno erupted from it, striking right next to Ned, right where Ilyn Payne stood wielding Ice. This was all Ned needed, panic had taken to the people gathered in front of the Sept of Balor, including the Gold Cloaks that held him against the chopping block, he managed to shake them off and stand when the dragon landed right in front of him, the rider jumped out of the saddle , onto the wing, then the claw before finally reaching the ground, he rushed to Ned before forcing him to turn around and cutting the bindings on him, Ned turned back to the man who then said, "Get your sword and your daughter and let's go!"

Ned didn't need any more convincing, as he picked up Ice from where it lay next to the still burning body of Ilyn Payne, he shouted out "Sansa." He was that his daughter was being dragged away by one of the Kingsguards, who Ned would name as Ser Mandon Moore when he would think back to the scene, when another stabbed Morre in the back and brought Sansa to Ned and the man who was fighting people off with his dragon, Ned could see that this Knight was Ser Barristan Selmy, when Selmy and Sansa got to Ned, the old knight said, "I'll get Arya out of here Lord Stark, trust this man." And he ran off towards the Statue of Balor where a man in black was trying to pull Arya Stark away from the scene.

Ned turned to Sansa and said, "Get on the dragon Sansa, we have to trust this man."

Sansa looked up at the dragon with a scared look on her face, "Why father, what if it eats us, or burns us like Ilyn Payne?"

"Just get on Sansa," Ned said with a fierce tone of voice, "We have to go, I'll explain when we are out of here and safe with your mother." The tone of Ned Stark's voice alone convinced Sansa to climb on the dragon, when the two of them were safely on, the dragon rider climbed on in front of the two of them and said.

"Balerion, Sōven." With these words, the large pitch-black dragon raised its wings and launched itself off the ground and it began to soar away.

As the dragon began to climb, Ned looked back at the Sept of Balor to see Joffrey, Cersei, Littlefinger, Maester Pycelle, The Hound and finally Varys, the very man who had told him 'Fire will always look after blood, after all, to have Fire, there must be Blood.'

Ned didn't understand the saying at first, but now, he believed he understood, but to make sure, he needed to know who exactly was under the Dragon Head Helm. They soon left Kings Landing behind, Sansa had wrapped her arms tight around Ned and cried, Ned wasn't sure if they were of joy or sadness. At this point asked the Dragon Rider the questions that had been on his mind since he had first appeared with his dragon.

"Thank you for saving us, but who are you? Did Varys send you? And how did you get a Dragon?"

The man said nothing at first, but he soon said, "It's no surprise that you don't recognise me Lord Stark, after all, it's hard to place a voice to a face, Varys has been in touch with me since a few moons after Roberts rebellion, I believe you had just left the Tower of Joy, you didn't look through it enough, otherwise you would have found Balerion's egg in one of the other rooms," the man paused here, at this moment, he reached up and undid the clasp on his Helm and pulled it off, this freed the man's long silver hair to cascade over his shoulders and rest on his cape, then he turned around, and Ned knew who he was, the man had a scare across his left eye but it looked like he could see out of it well enough, both of his eyes were a vibrant violet colour and he had a very regal look about his face save for the scar, then he spoke again, "But I can understand not looking through the whole Tower, you were after all, very concerned for my sons safety after all."

Ned sat on Balerion's back in shock, he didn't know what to say, this man was meant to be dead, by the Old and New Gods, Ned had seen the man die in the Battle of the Trident. Sansa had no idea who this was, she asked, "Father, who is this man, what did he mean about his son and the Tower of Joy?"

The man laughed at her question, "Yes, you wouldn't know me by face my lady, not many people would know who I am just by looking at me," this statement only added to her confusion, then he introduced himself, "My lady Sansa, I am Rhaegar Targaryen, rightful King of Westeros, husband of Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark, father to Jaehaerys Targaryen, or as you know him, Jon Snow, the rightful Heir to the Iron Throne."

**Author's Note**

So, I've been a fan of Game of Thrones for a long time now, and I am also reading the books as well as fanfiction on the side, so I decided to write my own fanfiction for it, this has been influenced by many other stories on this site as well as a large part of my own imagination, I will not keep to a strict upload plan, but I will say that I will get a chapter up once a month at least, if anyone here reads my Pokémon story, I am writing a new chapter, but I might go back to an earlier chapter and change one little thing, I will put a poll up about it on my profile if you think it would be ok for you as readers, I may also have a Harry Potter one working in the background.

So as a recap, new story Game of Thrones based, at least one new chapter per month, (this will be for both stories), F,T,NL will continue with possible changes, poll for you to decide, HP story in the works.

Thank you for reading this new story, hope its original enough.

Zeffairan


	2. Jon I and Robb I

**Jon I and Robb I**

**Jon I**

Jon had returned to his room after leaving Maester Aemon, who had told him that he was the Targaryen that gave the Throne away to his younger brother Aegon, father to the Mad King Aerys. Jon sat on his bed next to his Direwolf Ghost, here, he looked at the sword that Lord Commander Mormont had given him, the pommel, like the Commander had said, had been changed from a bear to a white wolf in symbolisation of Ghost. He pulled the sword out of its scabbard and stared at the blade, the sword was made of Valyrian Steel, it was the rarest metal in the world as it was only forged in Old Valyria which was now ruins after the Doom of Valyria centuries ago.

As Jon stared at the sword, a horn blast went off, Jon hurried to his feet and put the sword back in its scabbard and walked out of his room with Ghost following, as he walked out, a man shouted, "Open the Gate," and the gate to the south opened, Jon's heart dropped here, he was hoping that his Uncle Benjen had come back after the other rangers that had come back dead came back to life and tried to kill the Lord Commander.

About to turn away, Jon stopped when he saw that a large group of knights bearing the Golden Rose of House Tyrell entering Castle Black, at the centre of the company, a rather large man dressed in the full plate steel armour. 'What are knights of House Tyrell doing here at the Wall?' Jon thought as the Lord Commander came out to greet them.

"Lord Tyrell, I welcome you to Castle Black, may I ask what you are doing this far North?" Mormont asked the large man in the middle.

"Lord Commander Mormont, thank you for greeting us, I have something that I need to discuss with you about one of your new recruits." The now known Lord Tyrell answered.

"Very well, I shall show you to my Solar, Snow, bring some Ale now." Mormont ordered; Jon was about to reply when Lord Tyrell said something else.

"Is it Jon Snow, son of Eddard Stark that you are on about?" Lord Tyrell asked, looking at Jon.

Jon looked at him dead in the eye and said, "Yes, I am Lord Stark's Bastard."

The Lord Tyrell looked him over before saying, "Very good, for you are the recruit that I am on about." Jon paled at this, what had he done to upset the Lord of The Reach, he had never eft the North, had his father done something down South in Kings Landing to annoy Lord Tyrell enough to come to the Wall for revenge?

"I'll go get you some Ale my lords." And Jon walked away, as he got to the dining hall, his friend Samwell Tarly caught up with him, "Don't worry Jon, its Lord Mace Tyrell, out of all of the Lords of the Great Houses he, and you father of course, are the ones that are most lenient, so I don't think anything bad has happened."

Jon at this point was picking up a small casket of Ale and some horns to drink out of, "He was your Liege Lord wasn't he," Jon asked rhetorically, "Sam, I'll be fine don't worry."

"But I do Jon, only because you care for others more than you do yourself." Sam said, "I'll see you soon." And he walked out. Jon sighed and made his way to Lord Commander Mormont's Solar, he knocked and entered when called in.

"Jon, pour the three of us a horn each and take a seat please," Mormont said as he gestured to the spare chair at his desk, Jon closed the door after Ghost had gotten in and made his way over to pour the drinks, once he sat down, Mace Tyrell showed Jon a piece of parchment. "This has been written by the King, he has pardoned you from the Night's Watch and has ordered you to make your way to Riverrun as fast as you can." He handed the letter over to Jon who read over it.

'I, Rhaegar Targaryen, Rightful King of Westeros, King of the Andles and of the First Men, Protector of the Realms. Here by pardon Jon Snow from the Night's Watch and request that he join his brother Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell at Riverrun with post haste, with this pardon, I gift to you an heirloom that your mother would have wanted you to have, care for it, and all of your questions will be answered for when we meet in Riverrun. Signed Rhaegar Targaryen'

Jon just sat there in shock, he read the once again to take it all in, then again just so he would be able to understand what was being said. He looked up from the letter in disbelief over what was written. "This must be a mistake my Lord." Was all Jon said. To his surprise, the Fat Lord laughed.

"I can assure you that it is no mistake young Snow," Mace answered, "His Grace has spent the last ten and seven years living in Sunspear in Dorne where he knew that the stags wouldn't find him, I only surrendered the Siege of Storms End because I knew that Rhaegar Targaryen lived." At this moment there was a knock at the door, Lord Tyrel stood up and walked over to the door, when he opened it, Jon heard him say, "Set it down on the floor next to him," Lord Tyrel stood aside as two of the knight's that had accompanied him north walked into the room with a large chest between them. Once they had set it down, they both left and the attention of the Fat Lord, the Lord Commander, the white Direwolf and the Bastard Boy turned to the chest, markings of red and black danced across the chest forming the three headed dragon sigil of House Targaryen, the lock was of a steel that Jon had seen on a number of occasions, just like Ice and just like Longclaw, the lock was made of Valyrian Steel. Jon tried to lift the lid which to no surprise was locked, he looked up to Mace who said, "There is no key, his grace said that you would have already had the means to open the chest."

Jon thought about what that meant, it was obviously a key, but how could he have a key that fit it, after all, the only key's he had were the one to the Lord Commander's chambers and one that he had brought from Winterfell, one that he did not know to which it opened, only that his father had said that his mother had wanted him to have it. Slowly, he reached into his tunic and pulled a string that had a key on it, a key made out of Valyrian Steel.

Wordlessly, Jon put the key in the lock and turned it slowly, the was without a doubt that this was the lock that the key was paired with when the sound of the lock releasing echoed through the silent room. Jon placed his hands on the sides of the chest lid and he sighed, was he ready to see this 'heirloom' that his mother that his father would not mention? He closed his eyes and opened the chest.

"By the Old Gods." Jeor Mormont breathlessly exclaimed.

"I… I thought it held a sword!" Mace Tyrell said.

Jon opened his eyes, to see a large white scaly egg, sitting on a blood red pillow. "Is that what I think it is?" Jon asked rhetorically looking up at the Lord Commander and the Lord of The Reach, "Why would my mother leave me a dragon egg?"

Jeor just stared in shock at the dragon egg, not believing that he was looking at one, it took a while for him to say something, he asked Lord Tyrell, "Are your men still outside my door?"

Mace looked at him, still bewildered by the contents of the chest, "Yes, they should be, why?"

Jeor did not answer, he just stood, opened the door, asked something of the knights, and closed the door again, he looked over at Jon and said, "The only person who may have answers is the Maester of the castle, you might not know but he …"

"Is Aemon Targaryen, brother to King Aegon V of House Targaryen," Jon said, cutting off the Lord Commander, "He told me earlier, because I was thinking of leaving to join my brother when I had heard word of him summoning the banners to free my father." Jon looked at the Lord Commander sheepishly at this.

Jeor grunted at Jon's words, "It's not as though it matters now anyway," Jeor, sighed and looked at the egg, then at Jon, "I know not why, nor how, Rhaegar Targaryen is still alive, he and his father started Robert's Rebellion, but I would rather see a damned Targaryen than a Lannister Bastard on that Death Trap they call the Iron Throne."

"You're not the only one," Prince Doran is lucky that his brother has marched his forces to Riverrun to meet with the Young Wolf's forces rather than start attacking Tywin Lannister for everything that the Old Lion did to the Martell's." Mace Tyrell said, referencing the slaughter of Princess Elia Martell and her two children Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen. He opened his mouth to say more when there was a soft knock on the door, which upon Mormont's open command revealed Maester Aemon being helped by Samwell Tarly. "Samwell, I'm surprised to see you here at the wall, I've been waiting to hear from my good father of your presents in the Citadel in Oldtown?"

Sam looked away in shyness, "My father thought that I would have been more suited for the Wall."

Lord Tyrel just stared at Sam with a look of knowing, as though he knew why he was at the Wall, but he said nothing, and turned to the old Maester who had just been read the contents of the letter.

"It appears that you were destined to leave us after all Jon Snow," Aemon said with a small smile, "May I enquire about the heirloom left to you by your mother?"

"A Dragon Egg Maester Aemon, my mother left me a Dragon Egg." Jon said to the blind man.

The Maester did not say anything, soon he started muttering to himself, and then, as though a new life was flowing him, he was in front of Jon, feeling every bump and feature on his face. After a minute, Jon saw Aemon's blind, distant eyes light up like a new born fire, and he muttered so low that Jon barley heard him, "Little Egg."

A horn went off.

Jon saw the Lord Commander move over to the door and bellowing something the other men of the Night's Watch. Aemon backed away from Jon, a tear cascading down his old and wrinkled face. Jon did not know what came over him, it was as though he was watching himself be moved like a puppet on a string. He picked up the egg and placed in in the glowing embers of the Lord Commanders fireplace, he slowly drew Longclaw from its scabbard, the ring of the sword echoing through the room, before drawing the edge of the blade across the hand he burned from grabbing the lit lantern when he saved the Lord Commander drawing blood, and he plunged the blade into the embers, the blood dripping off of the blade onto the egg and into the embers, which seemed to begin to rise, before there was a surge of flames, consuming Jon and throwing the other occupants of the room out into the cold of the north.

The flames could be seen through the windows of the Lord Commanders room, engulfing everything within the room, men of the watch and the reach could be seen running with buckets of water and trying to open the door without success, most stared in horror, bar Maester Aemon who only smiled, Jeor Mormont walked out of the tunnel under the wall accompanied by a man with a broken leg who was supported by a large ginger man dressed in grey furs, and a woman with long blond hair dressed the same way. All four stopped at the sight before them when suddenly the door opened.

The flames seemed to vanish as the door opened, as though they were never there, when a strange sound came out of the room. A soft sound of footsteps could be heard as Jon slowly emerged, naked as the day he was born, the thing that drew every eye to him though, was the small dragon, white as snow sitting in his arms.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Robb I**

Robb sat on a stone nest to a small stream, sword in hand, cloth in the other, 'It must be a Stark trait' Robb thought as he brooded over his first real battle, 'To clean your blade and brood.' Not ten seconds later he chuckled out loud thinking, 'Jon would do it better.'

Robb thought of his brother, up at the wall, protecting the Realms of Men, he should have been here with him, Robb thought, 'My brother should be here to help save our father and sisters. Theon was good company, and he was glad to have him by his side, but he was more of a cousin that a brother, whilst Theon would get Robb to skip lessons to go hunting, or sneak out to visit the Brothel in Wintertown, Jon would be the voice of reason, he would remind him of his place in the household as the heir, and remind him of his duty, most of the time by soundly beating him in the training yard, or showing him up in their lessons from Maester Luwin and their father. Neither understood why father had Jon learn these lessons with him, but Robb quietly admits that Jon is far better at these lessons that he is.

Robb stood, the sword now clean, and made his way back to the command tent, where he saw his mother, Lord Umber, Lord Manderly, Lord Karstark, Lord Bolton and Lady Mormont, he assumed that Theon was chasing skirts again.

The Greatjon Umber looked up from the map of the Riverlands where markers were laid out with army positions and said, "The Kingslayer is locked up my lord, its only a make shift cage, but it will do for now."

Robb nodded and asked, "Is there any news from King's Landing?" The gathered Lords and Ladies shock their heads, causing Robb to stifle a groan of annoyance. He hides it by looking at the map, assessing the situation of the war, and to plan his next move. "For now, our main goal is to life the remains of the siege on Riverrun, we will then move in, joining my Grandfather's forces and prepare to send strike forces to ride the surrounding keeps and villages of the Lannister armies."

Robb looked round to see the look of approval of the faces of Lords Manderly and Karstark, a look of pride from Lord Umber and Lady Mormont, and what must be one of the best unreadable faces in Westeros aside from Tywin Lannister. "You are dismissed." Once the Lords and Lady had left the tent, he turned to his mother and gave her a hug.

"Your father would be proud of how you have been handling yourself as Lord of Winterfell." Catelyn Stark said as she held her son, "The Lords of the North respect you and that respect has earned you their loyalty and that has given you the Kingslayer."

Robb smiled at his mother, before realising that he was looking down at her, before she left for King's Landing all those months ago, she had been half a head taller than him, now he was half a head taller than his mother, "Mother, I am taller than you now."

Catelyn stood back and looked at her son and smiled, "That you are, my baby boy is all grown up." She smiled as she said this, before she started crying, "How tall are Bran and Rickon now I wonder, I have missed nearly a year of their lives."

Robb hugged his mother once again, "Once we have freed Riverrun, I will send can send you home with Ser Rodrick and a guard to get you home safely once you are ready to leave."

"Thank you, Robb." His mother said. From within the tent, the mother and son duo could hear people rushing around, as well as the Greatjon issuing commands, before either of them could do anything, Theon burst through the tent flap.

"There is an army approaching us, banners currently unknown." Robb burst out of the tent to see soldiers rushing to the south edge of the camp. Robb turned to Ser Rodrick and commanded him to keep his mother safe before he ran to join his army.

He joined the Greatjon at the front of his army just as the army broke the tree line at the bottom of the hill. "Do you recognise the army Lord Umber, I am unable to make the banners out from here."

"Aye my lord, they are Dornish, why they are here I cannot say, but I know that they are not fighting for the Lannister's." Shortly after the Greatjon spoke, a horse broke free from the Dornish army towards the Northern army bearing a white flag. As the rider approached, the Greatjon said, "That is Prince Oberyn Martell, why is he coming with a white flag?"

Lord Umbers question was to be answered as soon as Oberyn reached them and looked at Robb and Lord Umber in turn. "Lord Stark, Lord Umber, it is a pleasure to meet you, I come here under orders of my king…"

"Your King Prince Oberyn? Why would you serve that Bastard Joffrey? Especially with what his family have done to yours." The Greatjon interrupted. Robb expected the Dornish Prince to turn his horse around and call for his men to attack at the Lord Umbers words. But his reaction was the exact opposite.

Oberyn threw his head back and laughed, "Sorry that was rather funny," he said once he had calmed down, "No, we are here to join forces to fight the Lannister's, our king will be here about."

A loud screech came from the southern skies.

"Now." Oberyn finished as he looked behind him to see a dragon descending through the clouds before landing on the hill behind Oberyn, who struggled to control his horse, but no one saw that, Robb could only look at the Dragon to see three figures sitting on its back, two of whom Robb recognised.

"Theon, go and get my mother please." Robb asked as he started walking forward towards the three people getting off of the dragon. He ran over to his father and sister and hugged them both. "Father, Sansa, I am so glad you are all right."

"Robb, please don't ever let me go back there." Sansa cried into his shirt.

"I won't Sansa, I swear by the Old Gods and the New Gods." Robb promised.

"Ned, Sansa?" Catelyn said, frozen to the spot by Lord Umber.

"Mother!" Sansa cried out as she ran over to her.

Robb hugged his father and asked, "Where is Arya, and who is this?"

Ned Stark's expression seemed a bit pained, but he still answered, "Arya is in safe hands and will hopefully be here soon." Ned paused as looked as though he was collecting himself, "Robb, this is Rhaegar Targaryen, son of Aerys Targaryen, rightful King of Westeros."

"And father to Jaehaerys Targaryen," Rhaegar cut in as he stood next to Oberyn who had dismounted his horse, "And I have a long story to tell you."

**Author's Note**

So, how is this, I feel like I might be rushing things, but there was a lot that I wanted to do in the North before Jon makes his way south to join the Northern Army at Riverrun, so this is how I am going to do it. I think it is quite obvious as to what I am going to get him to do next.

In terms of Robb, I know that the end of chapter was very similar to the prologue, but I did not want to get too much into the chapters yet, there will be fight scenes and confrontations coming up though.

As always, thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter.

Zeffairan


End file.
